Soul Eater Justin Law One Shot
by RadioactivexXxRainbows
Summary: A short little thing I wrote at about 3am, so ignore how bad it is ahah. So year, soul eater Justin Law. I just mean Dayyuuummmmneh. ;D


"Makka, don't let her get close to you!" I glanced at my father and Professor Stein, ready for battle in their legendary battle stance. I turned to see the object of his concern, Soul and I had been fighting, and much to my dismay had got tern a few injuries. Nothing major that would stop us.  
A wound on my left thigh burned, and I could feel blood trickling down my leg.  
"Hey, Makka. You allright?" I looked down to my partner in my hands and smiled, "Like a hit like that could take me down." I heard Soul laugh, then a cough in front of us, driving my attention away from my partner.  
I couldn't understand how someone who looked like her, could be so desolate.  
So powerful.  
She stifled a yawn with pale slender fingers, her finger nails were painted purple, and bracelets every colour imaginable rested on both of her wrists.  
She dodged a hit from my father and Professor Stein easily, moving a millimetre out of the way at the last minute.  
Long, dark red hair rested upon her hips. She wore a navy and silver military jacket, that was buttoned loosely to under her breasts, exposing stomach.  
Black jeans shorts, and knee high socks with white ribbon made her form look more childish that I assumed that she was.  
Shoes with skulls on danced along the pavement as she continuously dodged attacks, not putting effort in to fight back.  
Her eyes were a striking deep blue, her lips a pale pink, high lightened by the steel piercing below her bottom lip.  
I sensed no immediate danger from this girl, let alone any danger at all. Why was my father and Stein sent to help us fight her.  
Surely Soul and I could take her down easily.  
I was brought back to reality by a distant voice. "Well, are we just going to stand around or are we going to fight?" I tightened my grip around Soul, and ran towards our target.

***  
I sighed and stepped away from Stein and his old partner, moving my head a millimetre to the left. Then three to the right, and by bringing up my right leg I blocked an attack.  
I smilled as my leg came into contact with the Death Scyth, whose name I had forgottern over the years. My shin was putting pressure against his handle, Steins face was milimeters from my own. I could feel his concentrated brething on my nose.  
I smiled, and kicked back.  
I made my weapon appear, and held in behind my neck, resting on my shoulders. Just as it appeared a scythe hit it, making it dig into my shoulder slightly.  
A few blood drops hit the floor.  
"Now that's no fair," I pouted, pivoting 80* on my feet, so I could have both of my opponents in eye range.  
"4 against one, I may have to even the odds." I smiled and bit my bottom lip, just as Makka ran towards me. I brought my weapon around to my front, and blocked her scythe.  
I could hear feet behind me, and at the last second ducked and slid under Steins legs, a smile graced my face for a moment. Before a thud.  
"MAKKA!" I heard her Scythe yell, I turned to see that whilst avoiding the blow, Stein had no where to move his scythe.  
Fortunately for his daughter, the Death Scythe changed form at the last minute merely toppling onto his daughter and tackling her to the ground, he hit her head moaned. Blood droplets falling between her eyes.  
I knew she would be okay.  
"Take her to the school." I shouted, from my distance away from the action, three male faces turned to look at me. I felt tremendous pain in my stomach.  
Where Makka and her weapon, Soul I believe had hit me earlier with their attacks.  
I was going to be sore in the morning.  
"I'll wait here." I dropped to the floor, cross legged and a book appeared. Being a witch had it's perks.  
Looks and murmurs were exchanged, before Soul placed Makka on his back and took off.  
"Now, its time to play." I smiled and marked my page, before standing up straight.  
"You were always one to take things lightly, weren't you." Stein smiled at me, obviously reminiscing of the days I had studied incognito at the academy.  
"Im just hear to deliver a favour to an old friend, not harm anyone." I made the peace sign with my right hand, my weapon resting on my left foot.  
"We're not playing games here anymore, you cant just waltz into death city as you please!" The scythe was getting annoying with his obvious complants.  
This fight had already lasted about an hour, with me slipping Makka a sleeping spell, and her clumbsy father being a nice peacefull way to end that fight with no casulties.  
"Im just here too see someone. One last time. Surely you can grant me that, we were friends once."  
I ran my fingers through my hair, realizing that there was only one way to get the attention I seaked.  
A scythe came crashing down towards my face, I kicked up my weapon and blocked it. Stein thrust his hand towards me full of his wavelength, I twisted the bottom of my weapon so he hit it full on, sending me backwards with shockwaves entering my body through my stomach.  
I fell backwards onto my hands, then flipping myself upright was met with another close encountered attack.  
I dodged and punched Stein in the jaw. He continued to try and get another hit with his wavelength, hitting my thigh.  
I spun when he got his partner in between my legs, and kicked off of his chest.  
Landing a few feet away from them both, I coughed and felt blood trickle down my chin.  
I smirked.  
"STEIN!" I heard my old friend calling out to his partner, before Stein could close the distance between us I had already accomplished my task.  
"Soul release."  
A gust of wind sent dirt flying into the air, and Steins coat fluttering about his sides.  
I jumped into the air, sending my weapon below me, and landing gracefully onto it, at about ten feet of the ground. I had the upper hand.  
I cracked my neck and placed my hands out down over, towards the ground, extending and stretching my fingers.  
"I could never forget those eyes off yours!" I smirked, aware of the next comment.  
"Ive always wanted to keep them in a jar in my lab!" Steins face twisted into a sinister grin, that he only got when imagineing cutting someone up.  
Unfortunatly, like many times before he was imagining dissecting me.

I jolted my head to the right, a familiar sense coming towards us.  
With my arms still extended I muttered a spell, aware of the change in my eye and hair colour, my eyes would be a crystal blue, while white streaks would invade my dark hair.  
I kicked the edge of my blade, and flipped onto the floor, where Stein took his opportunity and ran towards me.  
His scythe dug into my arm, blood disturbing the white of his lab coat, a few drops graced his cheeks.  
"I will always remember our friendship." He breathed into my ear, "As will I." I could imagine the red head, disappointment on his face.  
Steins fist and mine came into contact, wavelengths seepig from the knuckles.  
With a spell I sent him flying backwards, he easily dodged the attacks I sent towards him, making the ground explode.

I stood still, unable to move.  
I could hear the familiar sound of muffled music from behind me, my chest tightened. This was it.  
Stein regained his upright posture, and pushed back his glasses. "It was unnecessary for reinforcements to be sent, we can deal with the situation at hand." He smiled at the person behind me.  
"I CAME OF MY OWN OCCORD." I smiled, and pivoted so I was facing this boy. The one I came here to see. His blonde hair barely obscuring his blue eyes, I smiled.  
He was still the same.  
He twirled his skull neck lass whilst whispering what I assumed was a prayer, our eyes met.  
I felt the ground vibrate, as Stein ran towards me, I sent my razor blade behind me to block his blows, as I slowly walked towards the Death Scythe.  
I fiddled with the palm of my hand, feeling the dirt scratching beneath my shoes as I slowly got closer.  
"Hey Justin." I smiled, it hurt. I was suddenly reminded of the times we had together, I witnessed him process what I had said. I bit the inside of my lip as I dodged the edge of a scythe.  
"Ive got this one guys." Normal volume, his voice was quite angelic. I giggled, humouring myself.  
"Go see your daughter, I'm sure you're worried. I'm nearly finished here. It was nice to see your both well." I stopped a scythe in my hand, and felt the blade cutting into my skin, deeper. Blood dropped at an alarming rate towards the ground, mixing with the dirt.  
Stein backed away, and bowed.  
It was if he knew I was saying goodbye.  
I smiled and made the peace sign my fingers touching my fringe, blood surrounded Steins left foot, his t-shirt was torn and bloodied.  
We had both got tern a few good hits in.  
"If only you weren't born a witch ey?" The red haired scythe transformed back to his human form, before sharing a nod with Justin and leaving with Stein to see his daughter.

I felt a tap on my right shoulder, I turned to be met with Steel in my stomach.  
"Why wont you fight back?" I could see pleading in his eyes, as he removed his arm from my stomach.  
I grabbed his shirt, and pulled his face closer to mine. My blood staining his clothes, I studied every part of his face, every eyelash. His cheekbones, his lips. My gaze lingered here, before returning to his eyes.  
"Why are you here." His eyes hardened, I released the protection spellI hadupon myself, my form returning to its normal form.  
I could hear his headphones clearly, a song we both used to listen too. I sung along for a few lines, before placing our foreheads together, and removing my grasp on his shirt.  
"You know that I couldn't handle being a witch, I cant hurt the people here. The innocents, It… It goes against my moral code." I closed my eyes tight, pain filling my body.  
I felt his hand intertwine with my own bloodied one, his other arm pulling me into an embrace. The warmth from his body filled my own, I smiled.  
A tear escaped my eyes.  
"You came here so I would be the one to kill you, didn't you?" I didn't have to speak a response, my body pulling his closer to me and burying my head into his neck was enough confirmation.  
I tugged at his headphone with my free hand, receiving no objection I pulled it out.  
"I cant hurt the people I love, Justin. I-I cant be responsible for your downfall, I cant be some bodies weakness."  
I felt pain searing through my body as he struck the final blow to my chest, my knees gave way, but I was kept upright by strong arms.  
"I love you, y'know." He barely whispered tightening his grip on my waist. I placed my hands behind his neck, and pulled his face into mine.  
Tasting blood I crashed our lips together.  
I begged for entrance, for one last perfect moment between us both.  
When I pulled away gasping for breath, I saw his lips were bloodied.  
He crouched on the floor, with me in his arms.

I felt warmth, darkness circled my vision.  
"Eat my soul and become stronger, just don't remember me for the bad."  
I closed my eyes, my muscles relaxed as I felt him placed a kiss on my neck.  
"I could never forget you, I love you."

Darkness and happiness.


End file.
